


:)

by Mangomelions



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019 Era (Phandom), Comfort, Cuddles, Dan misses Phil while he's away, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Wholesome, sleepy Dan and phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangomelions/pseuds/Mangomelions
Summary: Dan misses Phil when he's away in Florida. Phil comes home and sees Dan asleep being cute. Utter fluff.





	:)

Dan was sat in the lounge playing a video game and daydreaming. 

When his phone beeped, Dan smiled instantly. Phil had a different message alert to anyone else, so he knew instantly who was texting him.

_**Phil:   :)** _

That was all the text said. Dan didn't really care, he knew his flatmate was busy. Later, Phil would call him and tell him all about his day, a phone call sure to last over an hour that would probably end in Phil falling asleep. Dan secretly liked it when Phil fell asleep on the phone to him. There was something about hearing Phil's steady breaths and sporadic snores that calmed him. every day this week, there had been one of these phone calls. 

For now, though, a simple emoji was enough to let Dan know Phil was still there. It was his way of asking "Are you okay?" without having to ask, without coming across overbearing. It worked simply on the premise that a single smiley face is all took to remind Dan that Phil was there, and Phil trusted Dan to tell him if he wasn't okay. Dan knew exactly what the emoji meant and he was grateful.

Dan sent back a smiley face and resumed his game. 

When it got to 4 PM, Dan began to think something was up. 4 PM in London meant 11 PM for Phil, and he still hadn't phoned Dan, hadn't contacted him at all, since that smiley face. 

Dan stared absentmindedly at the television screen, that was now far into the credits of the movie he had just watched. He opened his phone flippantly, hoping to have missed the ping, but he had no notifications, not even an emoji.  After a few hours browsing the internet, he levered himself off of the sofa and padded to the kitchen, to fix himself a meal. 

He didn't want to phone Phil; he didn't want to bother him if he had fallen asleep, or if he was out with his family. 

Dan sighed, wondering, for the hundredth time that week, why he hadn't agreed to go to Florida with Phil. Part of him just wanted to prove he could stay a week at home without him. He wanted to prove to himself that he was a grown up. Dan laughed to himself, over how silly that thought was. He was twenty-seven, he shouldn't still be questioning whether he was an adult. Sometimes his life didn't feel like a grown-up life, it felt like the dream of a kid. He wasn't that kid anymore. Now he needed to figure out what his grown-up dream was. And a week living on his own might help him get a perspective on what he wanted next. No distractions, no Phil to tie him to his old content. Of course, Phil was coming back, and Dan couldn't wait for that, but the week alone had seemed like a good idea, to help him reboot his creative brain a little. He had even gone on a writers' retreat over the weekend. 

It didn't really help. It worked in theory, but he spent most of that week sat around missing his best friend. Whenever he caught himself missing Phil, he groaned at himself. After all, he was a grown person, not a student who can't survive without a housemate. Part of him knew it wasn't like that, though. Even adults get homesick. And Dan's home was currently in Florida, enjoying his holiday with his family. 

Dan did the washing up, moved the laundry from the washing machine to the tumble dryer, anything to keep himself busy. When it got late, he went to bed, and after triple checking his phone for messages, he slowly drifted off.

He dreamt of black. Of a dark forest. Something chasing him, something catching up. He ran. It grew closer and closer, the footsteps growing louder, as the shadow grew larger. He ran faster and faster but it was no use, the shadow kept following him, gaining on him, until he could feel its freezing breath on the back of his neck. He shivered, a new wave of terror coursing through him. He kept running, one foot after another until the ground gave way beneath him. He fell forward, scrambling to turn around and face his monster. There was nothing there. Nothing but his own, dark shadow. 

Dan opened his eyes, and the darkness was still there. He was covered in cold sweat and could feel himself shaking. Flicking on his light didn't help much, most of his room was black anyway. He got to his feet and checked the time. He'd been asleep less than an hour. Dan felt freezing, so he wandered through the house to the laundry room and opened the tumble dryer. Clothes were always warmest when they had just come out of the dryer. He sifted through looking for a jumper and was just about to pick out a plain black one when a bright green hoodie caught his eye. Obviously, it didn't belong to him, but it was the opposite of darkness, so in his shaken state, Dan pulled it on. 

He considered calling Phil. Dan hadn't been this freaked out in a while, the last time he had a dream that bad, Phil had insisted they stay up all night watching anime and eating marshmallows. That night, it wasn't the cute anime guys or the sugar that calmed him down, but the constant, reliable warmth of his best friend curled up next to him. 

Dan didn't want to be awake right now, though. But neither did he want to return to the darkness. On the way back to his room, he stopped in the hallway and leant against Phil's door. It was unusual for the door to be closed, Phil usually kept it open, as Dan did with his door, a little way of showing they were open to each other. Dan had never leaned on the door before. Usually, he just walked in. 

He contemplated for a moment, before gently opening the door. It felt forbidden, even though he had been here a million times. No light was on in the room, but the darkness vanished as soon as he stepped inside. He took a full breath and steadied himself. Without being fully conscious of what he was doing, the brunette lifted back the covers of his friend's bed and climbed inside. 

 

 

This was how Phil found him when he returned home at half two in the morning. Well, its how Phil would have found him if he had bothered to turn the light on or fully take in his surroundings. Instead, he simply changed into pyjamas and got into the bed beside a sleeping Dan. As tired and jetlagged as Phil was, he didn't notice the unusual warmth or the little snores coming from the other side of the bed. 

When Dan woke up, he thought he was being eaten by a monster. Not the monster from his nightmare, this one was warm and soft. And for some reason, it was making little growling noises. It had a leg slung over his, and was using his chest as a pillow. It took Dan a moment to figure out where he was. 

He laughed a little, not knowing how the hell he ended up this position. He looked down at the raven-haired man asleep on him and smiled. without thinking, he wrapped his arm around Phil and pulled him closer. 

Dan was almost sad when Phil finally stirred. 

"Hey, Philly." He said, gently, releasing his hold as Phil's eye's flickered open. 

"Dan?" Phil blinked at him, before sighing and rolling over to the other side of the bed. 

"What are you doing home?" Dan asked, at the same time Phil said: "What are you doing in my bed?" 

Dan blushed. 

"Ummmm, I didn't intend to be in your bed, _with_ you."

"Honestly Dan, I don't know if that's any less creepy."  Dan panicked a little before glancing at Phil, who burst out laughing. Dan giggled in relief. 

"Look, you weren't here, I had a nightmare, I came in here cause I found it easier to sleep here. I'm sorry, I should have asked-"

"I should have called." Phil interrupted. "I kinda broke my phone. And I spent most of yesterday on a flight. There was a storm and the villa flooded so we came home early. I was gonna surprise you, call you when we landed, but I'm a clumsy idiot and I dropped my phone. Plus it was really late by that point anyway, so I didn't think you'd pick up if I rang from a phone box or something. Way too late to be dealing with prank calls or whatever."  
  


Dan raised his eyebrows and stared Phil down till he tailed off. 

"It's okay, everything's okay, and I'm glad to have you back. I've been very bored." They smiled at each other for a moment. 

"Is that my hoodie?" Phil asked, smirking. 

"I was cold."

"You missed me."

"I did," Dan replied, quickly. 

Then after a minute, "I really did, you know. I thought time alone would help me learn things about myself but I guess all I learnt was that I suck at being on my own."

"Awwww." Phil made a face, and Dan threw a pillow at him. 

Phil gave his friend a look meaning "You're gonna regret that."

The next thing Dan knew, Phil was on top of him, pinning him down, and bombarding him with a pillow. Spurts of laughter left Phil's mouth as Dan tried to wrestle the older man off of him. Dan grabbed a pillow and bashed Phil's arm with an unexpected force that caused him to topple, falling flat onto Dan. They laughed and groaned, their faces inches apart.  

Neither of them remembers what exactly happened next. Dan swears Phil leaned in first, but if you asked Phil, Dan pulled him down. The only thing they both agree on is that they are glad it happened. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! my Tumblr is @mangomelions, please send me prompts or whatever, cause I feel like my fics are all pretty similar and I need some inspiration. Comment what you think, i love hearing what people think of these.


End file.
